


I Can See A Liar

by katy15307



Series: Standing on the Shoulder of Giants 2000 [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: An angel delivers a message to Meg that she can't accept and she's dreading Noel's reaction.





	I Can See A Liar

Meg was newly wed to her husband Noel. She quickly moved into Supernova Heights with him. She had the world at her feet, propelled to fame as the model on the rock star’s arm.  
She quickly found married life wasn’t as she’d expected. She quickly found it wasn't the whirlwind romance she thought it'd be, how it was before they tied the knot in Vegas.   
He seemed to jump straight back into touring. He'd rather be all around the world with his band than with his wife. He had a one track mind and that track was taking over the world, musically.   
Stuck in London, focusing on her modelling in her husband's absence she hit the party scene hard. She was no stranger to drug use. In fact she'd been excited to move to Supernova Heights because of its reputation. She knew Noel had caned it, hard for years and she wanted in on that.  
After the Be Here Now tour had ended and the husband and wife had spent the summer throwing parties. That was until Noel came to a conclusion. It was time for him to grow up and sober up. His love affair with cocaine was over. Meg promised to do the same but she wasn't done with it yet.  
The band, her husband’s band went back into recording another album and yet again Meg was all but forgotten. Noel hardly ever came home. When he did his only concern was the album. There was always somewhere Noel had to be that wasn’t with his wife. She knew this was only not the case at award shows where he could boast bagging her beauty.   
Somehow she didn’t mind. She was independant. She wasn’t the needy type, it wasn’t like she wanted to be attached to his hip 24/7. So she was alone in the house, bored and looking for a fix.   
Noel had been off stuff for almost a year but he still joked about how he had stashes about the place he'd never touch. He was so high and mighty about how he’d come off off drugs “on the back of a Billy Connolly DVD.”  
Meg knew him well enough to know exactly where he hid things. He hadn't exactly been a mastermind. A sniffer dog’d think it was back on its puppy day training if they ever searched the place. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for.  
She found a bag in Noel’s bedside table. She recognised it as a hallucinogenic. It wasn't her delicacy but she was up for the experience it could bring. It was going to be an interesting way to pass her time.  
Swallowing the pill she laid out on their bed. She was patient and her patience was rewarded.   
A face started to appear in the ceiling. It slowly emerged until the being, an angel was floating, fully formed above her. She reached out but it was too high for her to touch. She kept trying until she was stunned by its voice.  
“Meg.”  
“That's me.” she pointed at herself with a giggle.  
“You have a very important duty you must accept.”  
“Okay.” she giggled.  
The angel talked and she carefully listened, agreeing with what she must do. She couldn't not obey an angel. Once the message had clearly been delivered the angel disappeared back into the ceiling as though it was never there.  
Meg didn’t dwell on the vision. She continued to see shapes and patterns in all sorts of colours as if someone was painting the ceiling and the air that surround her. As she came down she fell asleep, letting her high extend into a dream.  
Noel woke her up sharply the next morning. “Did you fucking sleep in your clothes splayed out on the bed all night?”  
“No, I didn't.” she insisted although she didn’t know. “Where were you?”  
“I slept in the guest bedroom so I didn't disturb you.” He picked up the empty bag the pill she’d took had been held in. “Don't lie to me, you passed out high, didn't you?”  
“Alright, you got me but I had a really surreal vision.” she tried to explain.  
“Course you did, you had chemicals fucking up your brain. Get up, get changed, go to work or whatever it is you do.” he ordered, unwilling to listen to her. “I'm off to the studio.”  
After getting changed himself and taking the time to pick a pair of shades, he walked out. Meg didn't obey him just like that. She stared as the ceiling as though if she stared hard enough the angel would return. It did not.  
…   
A few days past and Meg found herself in the shop buying something she shouldn't need. As soon as she got home she was on the toilet forcing herself to pee on the test.  
There was no scientific way it could come up positive. Noel and Meg had decided they would only have sex if they were to try for a baby and they certainly weren't doing that. They were in completely different places and both had no room for a baby.   
She still felt absolutely compelled and she couldn't work out why. She had not in any way cheated on Noel. There could not be a baby growing inside her.  
There was.   
“Shit!” Meg muttered.   
She put her head in her hands. She tried to hide from it. She couldn’t process it. She couldn’t face the truth. It couldn’t be happening.  
The lines couldn't have been clearer. She was pregnant. She'd never consummated her marriage, she'd never had sex, not the way that gets you pregnant. She threw the test in the bin not believing it only to pull it out again seconds later.   
Her second glance registered the same thing. She tried blinking, squinting, scrunching her eyes up but once they were wide open all they could see were the same two lines every time.  
Meg left the bathroom and decided the best thing was to ignore it for a bit. She couldn’t even begin to think about telling Noel. She got on with housework. She got on with some paperwork for her job. It wouldn't leave her mind though.  
The computer whirred on and the Internet dialed up. She searched for the possibility of an immaculate conception feeling stupid for doing so. It couldn't happen outside of the Bible. It couldn't happen to her in real life. She read over and over of an angel coming down from heaven, delivering pregnancy to a married virgin.   
“No!” She turned the whole thing off aggressively. “I was just high, it's just cheaters fooling their husbands. That isn't me.”  
Meg could no longer remember the hallucinated angel she'd met just days before. She did not remember the agreement, the promise she’d made to the angel. She had no idea what was happening to her. For all she knew this was more drug fuelled nonsense or a horrible dream.  
Another test was taken later on with a different display but the result stayed the same. She realised she might have to admit this was actually happening to her.   
For once she hoped Noel wasn't coming back home and it wasn't because she was off her tits. She couldn't face him. Whatever she had to say he wasn't going to want to hear it. He didn't come back.  
The next morning there was still no sign of him. Meg eventually got out of bed and went to shower. She walked past the bathroom mirror after pulling off her pajama top.  
She had to do a double take. Her belly was flat yesterday, skinny and firm, perfect as required to model. Now it was round, it looked like she'd ate far too much food. She looked like she was pushing her belly out, pretending to be pregnant. She wasn't pretending.  
The urge to throw up overwhelmed her. She got the toilet seat up just in time. She didn't know whether it was the shock or… morning sickness. It was worse than coming home drunk or waking with a hangover. She didn’t think she could risk leaving the toilet without vomiting everywhere.   
After she'd showered she felt she had no choice but to go to the doctor. She didn't have to tell them she hadn't had sex before. She could lie, she was married after all. She just needed to know what was happening to her. She had to lie about her period too, she hadn't missed it yet, she hadn't had the chance.  
The doctor asked questions, did his examinations and just like the tests announced she was pregnant. “I'd say seven weeks, congratulations.”  
“Are you sure?” she asked, wishing he’d laugh and say he was just joking.  
“I'm as positive as I can be.” he nodded. “I'm referring you to the hospital so you can have your scan, it'll feel real then. I'm not often believed when I deliver the news.”  
Meg walked away from the doctors nauseatingly nervous. She went home and tried to process it. She didn't know what was worse trying to get her head around it or thinking about telling Noel.  
It was hard enough forming the words to announce a baby to a husband under normal circumstances. Whatever she could tell him, he wasn't going to have it. He wasn't stupid.  
Noel was staying in the studio like he lived there. Meg made her way over there ready to say exactly what she had to say but she bottled it the moment she got to the door. She thought of something else, a way she’d never have to tell him.  
The clinic gave her pills to take. She took them like she was swallowing vitamins. The baby was so tiny it didn’t mean anything yet. All she had to do was wait for it to leave her body.  
Days passed by and nothing happened. She didn’t feel any different and she didn’t bleed at all. She wasn’t miscarrying as she should’ve been so she had to go back to the clinic.   
“Your baby must really want to survive. It’s very rare the abortion doesn’t take.” they explained after examining her, finding the baby’s heartbeat to be thriving.  
“Can I take the pills again, try again?”  
“Yes, you may but in these circumstances a surgical abortion is prefered.”   
“No. No surgery.” she insisted sharply, she couldn’t go risking scarring her body or she’d never work again.  
Once again she took the pills as prescribed. Once again the abortion didn’t take. She returned to the clinic and they were astounded the baby had resisted two rounds of the medication. Multiple doctors and nurses came to witness her case, none of them understood it.   
She was offered the surgical option again but she still couldn’t take it. “We’re just going to have to put this down to divine intervention.”  
Committed to carrying the baby, she went home and tried to make sense of what she had to do now. This thing was going to be part of her for months and months and that was just carrying it. She just didn’t know where to begin. Meg couldn't handle it alone any longer so she marched to the studio to confront him. She thought she might convince him he had gotten her pregnant and he’d simply been too tired and to work focused to remember.  
“What you doing here?” he asked, taking his eyes from his work for just a second.  
“I need to tell you something.”  
She already regretted coming to him. It was private and it was going to be embarrassing in front of everyone, in front of the lads, his lads. It might stop him kicking off, might.  
“What?”  
“Please take your headphones off and look at me.”  
He did nothing so she pulled them off his ears. He'd just have to be pissed off at her, it wasn't any better than she was expecting anyway.  
“What?!” He almost lost it at her.  
She took his hand and spoke sweetly. “I've had some news.”  
“What's that?” he rolled his eyes at her.  
“We're pregnant.” she announced trying to sound completely normal. “We're having a baby Noel.”  
“What the fuck? How?!” he reacted badly.  
Noel’s band mates overheard, they made noises and comments, especially his brother even after he’d told them to “Shut the fuck up and get back to work!”  
“Don't you remember when we…” she gave a suggestive look.  
“No, I don't.” he shook his head. “We never. You're a fucking liar.”  
“I'm not.” She very quickly rummaged through her bag producing the two tests she’d done. “I am pregnant. See.”  
“I know you're not lying about the baby. I can see it.” he pointed to her stomach. “I wanna know who you fucked behind my back.”  
“No one.”  
“It was clearly someone.”  
“It was you.”  
“Fuck off. I never touched you, you slag.” he rejected her. “What was it, a quick shag for a bag of coke?”  
“No! Please listen to me, this is your baby.”  
“Listen to me, fuck right off.” he ordered pointing at the door.  
“No, you have to understand, this isn’t going away.”  
“You are. Go before I have to call security.”  
“I’m your wife!”  
Noel put his headphones on, turning back to his work. “Won’t be for much longer.”  
He was so angry. He put all his attention back into his work just so he didn’t have to think about what she’d done. He wasn’t ever going to hear her out. He was going to serve her divorce papers as soon as he found the time. She was lucky he was too committed to his work.  
Meg walked away with tears pricking her eyes. All she could do was go back home and hope Noel would calm down and come back to her. She was so hurt. She needed his support and all he'd done was insult her and threaten divorce.  
She hated what had happened to her body especially as she could no longer do her job. She had no idea how fast the baby was going to grow. She could be out on her arse with a baby in days for all she knew.  
Friends, fellow modelling colleagues invited Meg out for a night on the town. She tried on dress after dress until she found one that was forgiving enough not to show off the pregnancy although she figured she’d have to tell them at some point. The paparazzi who would no doubt follow her might not notice though. That would contain the situation, for now.   
They went straight to the bar to order drinks. It wasn’t her round first so she couldn’t pretend to be drinking and order something else. “Meg, what are you having?”  
“Oh, just lemonade. Big work day tomorrow.”  
“No way, you can’t. You can work with a hangover, come on babe.” her friend encouraged.  
“I…”   
“Come on when have you ever let it stop you before?”  
She took a deep breath. “I can't, I'm pregnant.”  
They all said their congratulations with such high pitched excitement. As the night went on how fake they were became crystal clear. They continued to make snide comments about her. They didn't even wait for her back to be turned. They thought it was one big joke. Meg ended walking out and heading home.  
The next morning she wished she had a hangover. She felt awful. Her husband wanted nothing to do with her. Her so called friends had shown their true colours too. Plus the baby had her over the toilet bowl with morning sickness.  
…   
Meg rooted through her wardrobe and her chest of drawers, trying to get dressed. Holding clothes against herself and throwing them to the floor when they obviously wouldn’t fit. She was so angry with herself, she hated being pregnant and everything it had caused already in just a few weeks.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Noel asked annoyed, stood at the door after hearing the thuds from the guest room he’d taken to using as his own.  
“Nothing fits.”  
“It won’t do, why don’t ya take my plastic and buy new stuff since you’re already taking me for everything?” he asked just pissed off at her, it was like everything that had annoyed him about her was suddenly ten times worse, he couldn’t stand cheaters and she had the cheek to walk around carrying some fucker else’s child.   
“I’m not.”  
“Y’are, always have and now this, it’s too fucking much.” he told her, he’d hardly minded that she’d used him for his money, his fame and his drugs.   
“I didn’t do anything, I swear I didn’t have sex with anyone.”  
“Clearly did.”  
“You have do believe me Noel, I didn’t, I’m still a virgin.” Her voice started to falter as she got upset. “I’m not the one who goes on tour with all the fucking groupies.”  
“I never listened in school but I know you’re no virgin, who d’you think you are Mary, mother of baby Jesus?!”   
“No. Of course not. I don’t know how it happened.”  
“You’re a washed up druggie who can’t remember shagging some bloke. That’s what happened” He turned and walked away.  
“I’m not! I haven’t done anything wrong!” she shouted back. “I didn’t make this happen.”  
Being pregnant, she knew she couldn't do drugs no matter how much she wanted it. She'd find a stash and gaze at it, so close to giving in only to hide it again. She wasn't supposed to drink so much coffee either but it was the only thing that came close to a fix.  
The angel came again while she was sat at the kitchen table buzzing off of yet another cup of coffee filled with caffeine. “Do not worry, you will not harm the baby.”  
“Who are you? What are you?” she questioned, not believing what she was seeing.  
“I am the Angel Gabriel. I visited you weeks ago. I gave you that baby to carry.” the angel explained everything they had told her the first time   
“Well done.” she spat back, angrily. “You ruined my marriage, Noel hates me.”  
“He won't, in time.” the angel responded calmly despite being taken aback by her reaction.  
“Please stop this. Please take the baby back.” Meg begged, desperate for her life to return to normal. “He's lost his way, he doesn't believe in any of this anymore.”  
“He will return to the light in due course.” the angel insisted. “He will understand after you have explained as I have.”  
“Won't listen to me, won't believe I didn't cheat on him.”  
“He will see, I promise you.”  
“And what about my friends? Are they gonna magically come around too?”  
“They're no friends of yours.”  
“They’re all I've got.”  
“Seek honest and genuine people to surround you and the baby.”  
“I’m not talking to you, you've ruined everything.” Meg got up and threw the cup into the sink before leaving the kitchen as though that would make the angel go away.  
...  
Meg was caught up on the angel’s first words. If caffeine wasn't going to harm the baby and it could not be medically aborted, she wondered what else she could do. She wondered if she could do something to force this baby from her.  
She found herself using the computer again, searching for abortion methods. The type of things people used to do in back streets before it was legal. It worked for them, it’d work for her, it had to, it’d fix everything if this baby’d just fuck off.  
Before long she was in a bath of hot water as hot as she could bear, having drank too much vodka. She'd tried searching for something she could use like the coat hanger method she’d read about but it was too no avail. She passed out drunk and overwhelmed by the steam coming off the hot water.  
“Meg. Meg.” Noel slapped her face and shook her, doing all he could to get a response. “Can you hear me?”  
The water was cold when he found her. She was lucky her head had never sunk under the water. She didn't respond.   
Noel rang for an ambulance as he pulled the plug, draining the water. He was terrified of what she'd done to herself and the baby. He tried to feel for a heartbeat for both mother and baby, following instructions to try to revive his wife.  
Meg let out a moan as though she was a moody teenager being made to get out of bed. That was all he got from her, she didn’t move or open her eyes or anything.  
“Meg! Can you hear me?” he repeated.  
“Yeah.” she groaned. “What?”   
“What are you doing?! What were you thinking?” he demanded, not knowing how to deal with her in this situation.  
She sat herself up with difficulty and threw up all over herself. She groaned again. “It didn't work, did it?”  
“What didn't?”  
“The baby’s still there.”   
“You tried to abort the baby in a hot bath?”  
“I didn't know what else to do.”  
“You coulda killed yourself. How could you be so stupid?!”  
“I've lost you, I've lost my friends. What does it matter?” she asked, putting her head down, looking like she was passing out again.  
“You ant lost me. I'm here.” He grabbed her hand tightly. “I remember now, I got you pregnant, didn't I?”  
“It was an angel. They did this to me.”  
“No, it was me.” he insisted, needed her to talk sense before she got herself sectioned,  
The paramedics came, interrupting them. They helped Meg out the bath, cleaned her up, clothed her and checked her over. Noel overheard them talking about her, how her notes said she'd already tried to abort the baby properly twice. He felt guilty for the way he'd reacted, it was all his fault. His selfishness had almost cost him his wife as well as his child. He realised just how desperate she'd gotten.  
“We are going to take her in for further observations but she and the baby are fine.” A paramedic announced.  
“How can they be?” he asked lifting up the bottles of vodka she'd drank. “She's gotten through all that.”  
“She's very lucky.”  
Noel decided not to go with the ambulance. He would join her once he'd packed her an overnight bag. He brushed past the computer when he was trying to find a pen so she could do crossword puzzles if she wanted.  
It came on. He hardly ever used the thing. He'd quickly found that he didn't like computers. He just didn't get it. He had to take interest now though. Meg had left the browser open from her search so he saw every one she'd clicked on, feeling worse with every one he saw. As he went back into the history he found the searches she'd done before on angels and virgin pregnancies like hers.   
He was conflicted. He didn’t know whether to believe her or whether this meant she’d been searching this shite to try to cover up her lies. He found her phone and searched through her texts and through her contacts, none of them looked suspicious in the slightest, even in is paranoia, maybe she wasn’t lying. It didn’t matter where the baby had come from now.  
At the hospital he had her explain everything she knew, this time he was listening, this time he was trying to believe her although it sounded complete bullshit nonsense.  
The doctor came round and scanned her. It was the first time either of them had seen the baby so they weren't listening to the doctor. Meg started crying, trying to keep her tears silent, she felt terrible for what she'd done, tried to do.  
The doctor didn't notice. He told them she was fifteen weeks pregnant, insisted she attended every antenatal appointment from now on and suggested she sought professional help, thinking she'd attempted suicide.  
“I'm fine, it was just a big misunderstanding.” she sniffed.  
Noel agreed as he couldn’t have what had happened getting out and the doctor left. Meg pointed out that her pregnancy had gotten ahead at least three more weeks than it should've, proof to her point.  
As they left the hospital the paparazzi were waiting for them like a pack of rabid dogs, barking their questions, flashing their cameras. Meg stayed quiet while Noel announced their pregnancy proudly, explaining that there had been an emergency with the baby but all was well now.  
…  
Noel was a whole different person. He ripped up and binned the divorce papers he’d brought home when he’d found her in the bath so she that she’d never find them and never know he’d been serious about divorcing her.   
He was treating his wife like glass. Walking on eggshells around her, protecting her from the world as the overprotective father of the baby she was carrying. Meg hated it because it was so much harder to get her fixes without him knowing. She was carrying an invincible baby, she could do what she liked as far as she was concerned but she daren’t argue her point.  
Meg ended up calling Liam, convincing him to demand Noel come into the studio or something to give her a break. With Noel gone she was finally free to seek out what she needed. Alone and free there was only one thing in her mind. She snorted one long white line and then another and another.  
The angel appeared but Meg didn’t notice until it spoke up. “What are you playing at?!”  
“You said I couldn’t harm the baby and you were bloody right so now I’m doing what I want and no one’s telling me otherwise, especially you!” Meg told them.  
“You need to look after yourself, how will you look after a baby in this state?”  
“I didn’t ask for it. I don’t want it.”  
“No one asks for it.”  
“Yes they do. They sit down and make plans and they choose how their life goes.”  
“I gave you this to you to change your life for the better.”  
“I don’t want it, my life is great as it is, please.”  
“It’s too late.” The angel shook its head.   
Meanwhile Liam and Noel were sat in the studio, talking in private. It was weird. They were talking maturely as adults or at least they were trying to.  
“What’s going on with yous?” Liam asked. “One minute she’s a cheatin’ bitch, next minute you won’t leave her side.”  
“She nearly lost the baby.”  
“The fuck d’you care, it’s not yours, is it?”  
“It is, it’s mine.”  
“Kinell man, what’s she done to you?”  
“Nothing. It’s my child, alright?”  
“You said…”  
“I got drunk, din’t I?” Noel explained. “It’s mine. You’re not to say otherwise.”  
“Your missis is palming you off with some fucking story and you don’t want me to say nothing. That’s ridiculous.”   
“No Liam, I got it wrong, she’s having my kid, the doctor did a test.” he lied trying to force Liam to drop it. “She needs our support getting through this pregnancy, not accusation.”  
“You started it.”  
“And I’m ending it.” Noel said clearly.  
He wasn’t going to stand for anyone mocking him, implying his wife had been getting her kicks elsewhere. He wished he could tell his brother the truth, he believed in ghosts and anything else if you told him convincingly enough but angels impregnating his sister in law was too much even for him.   
Meg and the baby continued to grow fast. At each antenatal appointment the midwife would get confused why the notes from last time didn't add up to how things were now. She would do her best to make up excuses to cover up the truth.  
It wasn't long before she went into labour, full term yet only twenty weeks had passed since her GP had confirmed the pregnancy. For the first time since the cocaine incident, drugged up to take away the pain of labour the angel returned.  
With the help of the angel Meg gave birth to the baby with hardly a push. The little girl was not placed in her arms, she remained under the angel’s protection.   
The angel gave them both a choice, raise the baby or allow her to be taken back to heaven. The choice angered Meg, she’d begged for the baby to be taken to no avail, instead she’d suffered through the pregnancy and NOW it could go if she so wished. She explained the choice to her husband.  
“We'll raise her, she'll not know she's not my own.” Noel opened his arms to receive the baby but the angel waited for Meg.   
She simply nodded in agreement but the angel wasn't satisfied until she’d verbally bound herself as parent to the baby. Meg wanted anything but to agree, but she had to, for Noel.   
The baby was placed in Noel’s arms. She was not genetically related to him, she couldn't be but she looked just like him. She had his features, way more than she had Megs. Perhaps be was desperate to see himself in her, to have that connection that wasn't naturally there. Something clicked in him to love her unconditionally. It was like she'd put a spell on him.  
The angel’s work was done and so they disappeared just as they had done before. That was the last Meg saw of the divine being. It would no longer play a role in her life.  
Noel adored his daughter, he wanted to spoil her for all time. Nothing, not all the sleepless nights in the world could make him wish his life was different. He never wanted to leave her. He insisted on bringing her to the studio to show her off to anyone who'd look. He insisted people fussed over her and held her, encouraging them to love her like he did. However he only trusted a few individuals to care for his princess while he was working and even then he could hardly concentrate.  
Meg on the other hand, she couldn't bond with the baby that had grown in her. She wasn't cut out to be a parent. She saw how Noel was behaving and she didn't get it. She couldn't respond when she heard her baby cry.   
She just wanted life to return to normal. She worked hard to get her body to return to how it once was so that she could return to modeling. She hit the drugs and went out partying harder than before. She did her best to block out the baby she left at home.


End file.
